More Human Than You Know
by HorribleWriter101
Summary: Jim is coming over and Spock is nervous. They haven't been together in so long and when the time finally comes when they can, how will he react?


**Okay. So last time I made a SpockxJIm fic, I got a lot of comments saying that Spock was not acting well... how his character usually acts. I then realised that I forgot to add that I sort of based the story after the _Ex Machina_ book in which Spock actually begins to show emotion yet it's in the setting of the 2009 film. If you have any more questions, you can simply ask. **

* * *

Spock sat on his bed, fidgeting. All he could do was stare at the clock and door. "Ten fifty," he murmured, almost smiling. His gaze fell on the door again and the fidgeting continued.

Jim had arranged for them to meet this time.

It had been almost a month since they had had proper sex and they both were going insane. They did see each other every day, but they couldn't _meet _every day. They _would _have a quick make-out session once and twice a week, but it was never enough for either.

Work for them lately had stacked up and neither could arrange anything since they were always so tired. Even weekdays were hopeless! They were always reviewing new material, or just slept in. But lately, Jim had managed to lighten things up, which was how he had the chance to arrange this particular meeting.

The clock struck eleven and Spock was even more jittery. He had not been this happy since… well, he wasn't sure. A nervous feeling suddenly passed through him. It was a feeling he knew too well. It made him think that Jim was not going to show up, that he was going to be played.

He bit his lip and made his way to the door. He stood there, contemplating on whether he should go out and search for Jim.

_No_, he thought. _No, that's completely absurd. He said he was going to come. I should not need to feel the need to-_" A knock on the door interrupted his thought.

He took a deep breath and placed a shaky hand on the door knob. "Hello," he said, uneasy, when he finally had the courage to open the door.

"Hi," responded Jim with a smile.

Spock stayed for a moment staring at him, dumbfounded. He was too beautiful. Too _perfect_.

A small cough brought him back, making him feel stupid. "C-come in," his voice was wary.

As Jim walked inside the small room, Spock took his coat. It was both warm and cold and smelled of aftershave. "Is it snowing hard outside?" Spock asked, as a few sprinkles of snow falling onto the floor.

"Not really," Jim responded. "It's just really cold.

When Jim ended, Spock made it to the kitchen and began making coffee. When the entire apartment began smelling like a café, Spock provided a large mug to Jim. Jim took it happily and drank the warm liquid, quickly, wincing when he finished. "Oh god, that was hot." He touched his tongue and made a funny face.

A small smile formed on Spock's face. "Hmm," was all he managed.

Jim got up, and made his way to the bed. He met the brunette's gaze and patted the empty seat next to him. When Spock finally reached him, he just stood there. Jim patted the spot, patiently.

Spock looked at Jim, then the spot, then Jim again.

Once we sat down, he was immediately embraced. "Spock," Jim whispered softly into his ear.

Since Jim and Spock had begun with their relationship, Jim had always been top. Spock, of course, didn't mind this at all on account of him having been a virgin before being with the blond. He had actually learnt everything from Jim; everything he did, was instructed by the blond as well. "Do this," Jim would say, or "No, do it like this…"

A small blush formed on Spock's cheeks, making Jim chuckle. "Are you nervous?" The blond turned to face him, searching for an answer.

"No," Spock replied after a few minutes of staring again.

A pair of lips met his and he immediately wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. Even though Jim had just drunk a mug full of warm coffee, his lips were cool. There was always something about Jim, that Spock noticed, that always stayed cold. Spock of course didn't mind this and simply chose to ignore it. He liked the way Jim's cool lips mashed with his warm lips. The moment had finally come when Jim could be all his. Lips were not the main thing he was hoping for. He had been waiting so _long_.

Jim was quick; he liked to do things quick. Spock didn't necessary like this, or hate it. He was more of a romantic and liked taking things slow, doing it passionately. Of course Jim only liked the smutty things. That was what they usually ended up doing. Unfortunately, Spock never complained or mentioned this to Jim. He felt that if he ever did, the blond would reject him and well… leave him.

Although Spock considered himself more Vulcan than human, he could not help but feel all these emotions towards Jim. They ran inside him, desperately wanting to be released. With Jim, he was a completely different person. Instead of usually showing his tough personality, he softened up quite a bit when he was around him.

So as Jim took both of their shirts off, Spock couldn't help but admire. Jim was a great piece of art. His muscles and well-formed abdomen simply excited the brunette. And to Jim, Spock wasn't half bad either. After all, both men did train regularly, and extensively.

Jim began kissing Spock everywhere. Spock began exploring the wonders of Jim's back, he came across a few scars here and there but other than that, it was miles and miles of silky smooth skin.

As Jim reached the brunette's navel, he dove in and managed to capture a very large part of Spock. The brunette, as expected, began panting. Spock absolutely loved the way Jim's mouth managed to demise him. How when Jim did what he did, Spock couldn't do anything to stop him. He adored the way the blond made him weak. And although this made Spock feel a bit masochistically, he always shook that stupid thought away, and enjoyed it even more. Jim's saliva worked miracles on him. The brunette could barely hold in the moans, but Jim, did not mind at all. His groans always supported him; they gave him a bit more confidence.

When Spock could not take it anymore, and Jim could feel this, the blond began opening the small vial Spock had produced.

"Are you ready?"

Spock sighed. "No," he admitted.

Jim gave him a comprehensive nod.

A single finger was induced into Spock's small hole and his back arched almost immediately. Spock shook his head, receiving another nod from Jim. The blond slipped a second finger, and Spock's reaction was music to his ears. By the third finger, he could hardly manage speaking. "Jim… _Jim_," the brunette pleaded.

Jim looked up. His eyes were shining. "Ready?"

"Yes," Spock whispered.

Spock lay on the bed, with eyes closed. Jim made it so that he carefully topped Spock, but didn't necessarily lie on him. His hands immediately reached his face to cover it. Jim questioned this a bit, but didn't linger. He figured out later that Spock had done that strange gesture because; he didn't want Jim to see him blush.

A warm hand found its way to the brunette's ear, rubbing it softly. It had come to Jim's attention that by doing this, he could turn on Spock. The brunette was welcoming the euphoria, and when Jim finally entered… the blond began taking long, quick penetrations that began to increase.

Staying in that same position bothered Jim a bit, so he began to rise, and drop. The drops caused Spock to reach for Jim. He wanted to hold him, to hug him, to squeeze him. It was such a childish thing, but the brunette could not give a single fuck. He just wanted Jim to finish his need, so that he could do what _he_ wanted.

It wasn't that Spock didn't want to have intercourse with Jim… That was the opposite of the issue. He wanted Jim so _badly_, but when he was with him, some childish part of him just took over, and he couldn't handle it.

It was as if Spock wanted to play the girlfriend part and do… well, what most girlfriends did. Things like holding hands, cuddling, hugging, and other stuff of that sort, such things that seemed silly to Jim. Jim only wanted the smutty things, and this angered Spock a bit. He wanted to experience it all. He wanted to _date_, to actually _date_. He wanted to go to dinner with his lover. He wanted to show Jim off like he was a new shiny toy. He wanted to come home and just cuddle the fuck out of him. And _then_ make love.

When Jim opened his eyes, he realized that Spock had also had his neck thrown back. He narrowed his eyes and his lips reached for the brunette's neck. Jim began kissing the perfect skin. It was coating by a few beads of sweat, and to Jim it tasted delicious.

After several minutes, Spock began to notice a swift change in Jim's penetrations. They began going softer and softer. Spock knew what was happening next. Jim was so _full_, he desperately needed to release.

Spock took a deep breath and straightened up. The next thing that happened was shocking to both. As Jim finally ejaculated into Spock, the semen was so powerful, it threw Spock backwards.

Jim hovered over him; his eyes had worry in them. "Are you okay?" he practically shouted.

Spock lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, trying to find words.

When Spock didn't respond, Jim began to panic.

"Spock… I am so… sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think _it_ would happen like _that_."

The brunette sat up and met the blonde's eyes. "I am not hurt."

Jim let out a deep breath of relief. "Then why didn't you respond?"

"I was simply surprised by what happened."

"Look, I am really sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to-"

Spock hugged Jim, shutting him off. "I love you," he said.

"I… I lo… love you," stuttered Jim.

The brunette finally got what he wanted. He was now able to hug his human. He could now hold onto him for as long as he wanted. "Thanks," he whispered. And then he laughed, causing Jim to join in.

As they both lay on the bed facing each other, Jim took the opportunity to kiss the brunette's forehead. His grip get stronger and Spock lied on one of his arms. When Jim looked down a few seconds later and thought that Spock was asleep he began stroking the brunette's face.

"I'm so glad you're mine," he whispered out loud.

Spock wasn't actually asleep, and he had heard what Jim had said. He simply smiled and then, drifted, into a peaceful slumber…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed your read!**

**-Nisa**


End file.
